


The Shirt

by nothingventurred (nothingventured)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingventured/pseuds/nothingventurred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel acquires one of Scotty's shirts and begins to sleep with it. It's perfectly logical, he tells himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shirt

There was nothing strange about this, Pavel reasoned with himself. The human body naturally reacted to comforting scents, calming itself, and Scotty’s scent comforted him. Besides, he doubted the engineer would miss one uniform shirt. Added to that, Scotty was usually too busy tearing off Pavel’s clothes to notice where his own wound up.

Then again, Pavel hadn’t exactly factored in the fact that he would be collapsing into bed after a long shift, exhausted, not even bothering to remove his shoes before flopping into bed, tugging Scotty’s shirt out from under the mattress and pulling it close, resting his cheek on it as he fell asleep.

Of course, the only time Monty would be back from his shift early would be that day.

The engineer stretched, his back popping as he walked back to his and Chekov’s shared quarters, yawning. He’d gotten tired of his crew not doing anything right (Want something done right, do it yourself, he’d thought) and taken off early, wanting nothing more than to have some alone time in his quarters. Chekov wouldn’t be back until later, and by then, he’d have had enough time to calm down and surprise his love.

But, he found as he happened upon Chekov already in their bed, fast asleep (and hogging the entire thing), that plan wasn’t going to come to fruition. He chuckled to himself, watching as his lover slept, audible snoring coming from him. That was one thing he hadn’t expected when he and Chekov first began dating; the boy was a horrible snorer. It was cute, mostly; not when Scotty was trying to get a good night’s sleep, but cute when he got to watch Chekov wake himself up in the morning, loud as he was.

He sat down next to Chekov, trying to be as quiet as possible, when he noticed the very bright, very red shirt Pavel was currently drooling on. He leaned over, raising an eyebrow when he saw that the shirt was his (he’d know those oil stains anywhere). He couldn’t help smiling; this was one of the cutest things Chekov had done to date. And the kid was the picture of adorable anyway, when he wanted to be. 

He debated his options for a minute, and slowly shed his clothes until he was just in his boxers, then slid into bed beside Pavel, sliding the shirt out from under his grip and placing his arm where it would have been. Pavel shifted, and closed his mouth, rolling over slightly to allow Scotty entrance into their bed. 

Scotty smiled down at Pavel, and carefully edged his way into the bed, sliding under the covers and guiding his partner to lie on his chest, rubbing his back. He yawned, leaning back against the pillow, and kissed Chekov’s temple.

They’d discuss it tomorrow.


End file.
